


A Decleration

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: Truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Decleration

“I love you,” the words were spoke in a rush and mumbled together so much that Jack had to sit in silence for a full minute to take them in. Or it may have simply been the shock of the unexpected announcement.

He arched an eyebrow at Will and frowned just a fraction of an inch, “What?”

William’s face paled to an unnatural shade and he wet his lip, looking desperately around him in some attempt to take back the moment. Take back the truth. “Oh um… nothing. Sorry. I’ll just go.”

“Wait!” Jack jumped up, striding across the room. “No. Don’t. I just… you sort of caught me off guard Will.”

“Hmm,” Will gave a half hearted shrug, desperately pushing tears to the far corners of his eyes.

“So um…” Jack ran a hand across his forehead. “Well gods I’m really flattered…” Jack reached out his hand to lay on Will’s arm but the younger man flinched away.

“Don’t,” Will held up his hands. “Hey just forget I said anything okay?”

This surprised Jack and he watched helplessly as Will turned from him. At the last instant his body kicked into gear and he grabbed Will, spinning him round and pushing him against the wall. He sealed his lips over the boys for a deep passionate kiss before he broke for air and to say, “I love you too.”


End file.
